poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailing to the Seven Seas, Pirates and Heroes Unite! Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Sailing to the Seven Seas, Pirates and Heroes Unite!. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins with Captain Whisker, he arrived at the dark realm. Captain Whisker: Where am I!? Emperor Nogo: Welcome, Captain Whisker, to the Shadow Realm. He then turns around, he discovered Emperor Nogo in shock. Captain Whisker: Who are you and how do you know me!? Emperor Nogo: I am Emperor Nogo, welcome to my shadow realm. Captain Whisker: How did I even get here? Emperor Nogo: I've heard so much about you, perhaps I can help you. Captain Whisker: I'm listening. Emperor Nogo: The time has come to destroy the Power Rangers, we'll do it by force. Then, Raphael and his friends arrived at the Unikingdom to meet with their mentors and their friends. Raphael Parker: Hey there, Everyone. Faragonda: I'm glad you could make it, Rangers. Hawkodile: We've got visitors. With that, the Pirate Force Rangers and their allies came up. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Mateys. Raphael Parker: Whoa! Sawyer Porter: Well I'll be. Patrick Simmons: It's the Pirate Force Rangers! Ecria Adam: What brings you guys all the way here? Ford Pines: It's Captain Whisker, he's joined forces with Emperor Nogo. Sawyer Porter: Dang! Are you guys serious? Ryo Vinsmoke: Afraid so, we're gonna need all the help we can take. Arnold Rodriguez: Don't worry, Guys, we'll help you out in anyway we can. Angelina Rodriguez: Good call, Bro. Jay Dunn: Now we're talking. Just then, there was an alarm going on at the monitor. Rachel Parker: Something's up. Unikitty: Is that that mean ol Whisker you told us about, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, Captain Whisker doesn't learn to give up. Toad Frederick: Ralph, can you and your teammates help Captain Emmett and his crew stop him? Raphael Parker: We're on it. Captain Emmett: Aye. So, they argreed to work together and make ready for the battle of the century. At the city, Captain Whisker and his Pirate Bots begin their rampage. Captain Whisker: That's it, Me Pirate Bots! Show no mercy to these people! But with the blast coming out of nowhere, the Mythic Rainbow and Pirate Force Rangers begin the fight. Captain Emmett: Not so fast, Whisker! Raphael Parker: Stop right there! Captain Whisker: Coming to battle, are we? Pirate Bots, attack! So, the rangers had to fight off the Pirate Bots while Emmett and Ralph got a head start. Raphael Parker: Time to weigh the anchor, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Mate. Captain Whisker: Show me what you got, Rangers! However, Raphael and Emmett saved each other's lives from every danger. Captain Whisker: Say goodbye, Emmett! But then, Ralph had to block his attack with his sword. Raphael Parker: Not this time! Captain Emmett: Raphael! Just as they help one another, they had to regroup while they still can. Back at the Unikingdom, Emmett was thankful to Ralph. Captain Emmett: Phew, that was a close call. (to Raphael) Thanks for the save, Matey. Raphael Parker: Hey, no worries, I'm just glad that we were helping you out. Unikitty: That's what Power Rangers do, they always fight evil despite any differences. Sawyer Porter: That's true, Unikitty. Angelina Rodriguez: So, what's the plan? Raphael Parker: We need a strategy to get their attention. Captain Emmett: Aye, but what about Captain Whisker? Nina Vincent: Maybe if we combine our skills, we'll outsmart him. Arnold Rodriguez: Good suggestion, Nina, but we'll need is a total surprise, An airborne attack, something that Captain Whisker will never expect it. Rachel Parker: Like what? Kiana Jones: By working on an unexpected attack Whisker won't see it coming. With that, they all agreed to the plan to stop Captain Whisker and make ready. Around the outskirts, Captain Whisker was taking the money from the bank. Captain Whisker: I've finally stolen enough booty from any modern scallywags! Just then, the blast came out of nowhere as Ralph, Emmett, and their friends came to stop them. Rachel Parker: Don't even think about it. Captain Emmett: It's the end of the line, Captain Whisker. Captain Whisker: You foolish rangers don't know when to quit, do ye!? Raphael Parker: Yeah right, giving up isn't our specialty! Captain Whisker: Show me what ye got! Captain Emmett: Aye, we shall! Ralph and Emmett: It's Morphin Time! Raphael Parker: Rainbow Morphers! Altogether: Activate! Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins. Captain Emmett: Oh, we don't think so, we know so! It's Morphin Time! Pirate Morphers! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! Next, the Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Calling Howl of the Wolf, Mythic Rainbow, Black Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Rachel Parker: Night Vision of the Bat, Mythic Rainbow, Lavender Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Ralph and Emmett: United Together! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! With one pose, colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Captain Whisker: Pirate Bots! Shadow Creepers! Attack! Just as the Pirate Bots and Shadow Creepers charged, the rangers foguht them off. Captain Emmett: Let's take them down! Raphael Parker: Right! Mythic Falcon Sword! Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Sword! Both: Double Red Slash! (taking out a lot of Pirate Bots and Shadow Creepers) Ryo Vinsmoke: Sawyer Porter: Ryo Vinsmoke: Both: Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225